crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Taters/Season 1 Episode 10
Taters - Season 1 Episode 10 is the tenth episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise There's a creepy bird hovering all over the place and Ryder and his friends are suspicious about him. They set off trying to capture him, yet all the weirdest stuff starts happening... Will this delectable mystery ever be solved? Characters Starring in the Episode *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Umbrella Bird *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Blue Jay *Porcupine *Bat *Fox Script Random Forest Raiko is walking around aimlessly at Random Forest. As she walks around a tree, he gets smacked in the face by some creepy bird that was doing the "Bieber flip" thing with his Justin Bieber haircut and creepy oh thing sticking out of his neck...he was an umbrella bird. Raiko: "Ow! What the heck!" He gets back up and sees the umbrella bird just standing there, staring at him. "Hey! Where have I seen you..." It zooms into Raiko's surprised face and fades to a flashback of a scene from every past episode. In each scene the umbrella bird is there, either peeking behind from somewhere, standing in the bleachers of Taters Scooter Race Park, being creepy in the background, etc. EVEN THOUGH he wasn't actually in the original scene. When it cuts back to Raiko and the umbrella bird, they are just standing there staring at each other. Then the umbrella bird takes an acorn pie from nowhere, smashes it into Raiko's face, and runs away. Raiko just stands there. Raiko: "Eeeeeeeewwwwwww!!!!!! Acorns!!!!!!" Taters Cafe Ryder, Skylon, Blue Jay and Porcupine are all sitting at a table at Taters Cafe, eating stuff absentmindedly with blank expressions on their faces. Suddenly, Raiko bursts into the cafe, water randomly dripping from his face. Ryder: "What the heck happened?" Raiko: "You will never believe what just happened!" (Runs up to the others). "I ran into this creepy guy and he threw an acorn pie at my face!" Raiko turns around. The Umbrella Bird is just standing there randomly on the opposite side of the cafe. "Look, that's him!" The Umbrella bird then runs over and jumps out the window that everyone through their cellphones out of. Everyone just stands there silently for a moment. Ryder: (Close up of his face) "Something weird is going on, guys..." They all just stand their silently again. Raiko: "Maybe we should go look for this creep!" Skylon: "Yeah! Let's see why he's stalking us like Porcupine stalks Ryder!" Porcupine: "I DON'T STALK RYDER! WE'RE GOING TO MARY AND BECOME KING AND QUEEN AND HAVE BABIES! ONE OF THEM WILL BE PURE WEASEL AND THE OTHER WILL BE PURE PORCUPINE AND THEY WILL BE EXACT CLONES OF US!!!! OOOOOHHHHHHH!!!! HOW DELECTABLE!!!" Ryder: "What the heck!!!!!" Ryder: "Well, it's getting late guys...we should probably look for him tomorrow. Why won't we all meet at Random Forest tomorrow morning around nine?" Raiko: "Okay, sounds like a plan." Skylon: "I just hope he's not after my scooter! I will not let someone take my scooter again this time!" Everyone leaves... Skylon's House It's nighttime and Skylon is in his bedroom. He's standing at the side of his bed with his scooter behind him while he's holding a baseball bat, guarding it. Skylon: "You're not getting your wings on my scooter, you creepy umbrella bird..." Random Forest Everyone meets up at Random Forest that next morning on their scooters. Raiko: "Okay guys, let's start searching!" Everyone speeds off. It's playing really weird, messed up upbeat music as they ride down a creepy dark trail for no known reason whatsoever. They are following a trail of feathers. There are random closeups of the characters inspecting feathers and other random oh stuff left behind by the umbrella bird. They eventually get lead up to Meteor Lake, where Ryder spots the umbrella bird standing on top of Mr. Pigeon's yale blue house on his yale blue raft. Ryder: "There he is!" It shows everyone standing there on the lake shore. Skylon reaches behind him and takes out his bat from nowhere. The umbrella bird notices them and flies away. Ryder: "Seriously?!" Porcupine: "I KNOW, WHY WON'T WE GO TALK TO THAT BAT? I MEAN, WASN'T HE ALL SNORTY ABOUT MR. PIGEON OR SOMETHING DELECTABLE LIKE THAT?" Blue Jay: "YEAH! AND THAT SNORT WAS STANDING ON TOP OF HIS LOVELY BLUEBERRY PLASTIC HOUSE!" Ryder: (Close up of his face) "Something weird is going on, guys...let's go to Pumpkin Ville..." They all get back on their scooters and ride off. Pumpkin Ville Everyone rides into Pumpkin Ville on their scooters, passing the weird pumpkin that looked like it was going to explode. Skylon: "There's that pumpkin again..." They all (except for Skylon) drop their scooters outside of The Annoying Ghost's Scooter Parts and run inside. Ryder runs up to Bat. Ryder: "Hey, do you know what's up with this creepy umbrella bird guy that's stalking us?" Bat: (While nodding really obviously) "I have no single idea what you're talking about!" Ryder: "...Huh?" Bat: (Whispering in Ryder's ear) "Come in the back room with your friends..." His arms suddenly become elastic or something as he grabs everyone and pulls them into the back room with him. Raiko: "What the heck is going on?!" Bat: "Just hear me out! You guys planning on moving? Great! Go move to Afro, Eureka...or even Ave Maria! Just don't stay here at Merb!" Skylon: "Why?" Bat: "Because..." The camera turns around and Umbrella Bird is standing there, staring at them. Bat: "Uh oh..." Umbrella Bird grabs him and pulls him out of the back room. Ryder: (Closeup of his face) "Something weird is going on, guys...we really need to catch this Umbrella Bird creep!" Skylon: "Let's hurry!" They all run out of the back room. Of course, Umbrella Bird nor Bat are in the shop. And for whatever reason, Fox is sitting behind the till. Skylon: "What the heck..." Porcupine: "HE'S GONE! THAT FACEY! COME ON, LET'S START SEARCHING EVERYWHERE!" They all run off. They are searching everywhere - allover Pumpkin Ville, Random Forest, Meteor Lake, Taters Scooter Race Park, the base of Mansion Mountain...until they finally end up at Rygtown. They are standing in front of the grocery store just standing there, scratching their heads. Raiko: "This is impossible! I give up!" Ryder: "We can't give up, now... I can't believe we can't seem to find him anywhere! And before he was everywhere..." (Closeup of his face) "Something weird is going on, guys..." They just stand there in doubt. Blue Jay walks out of the grocery store, humming and holding a bag of blueberry plastic. He suddenly runs straight into Umbrella Bird, whom is standing on top of Platypus for whatever reason. Blue Jay: "I FOUND HIM!!!" He grabs Umbrella Bird as Platypus runs away. Skylon: "FINALLY!!!" He, Raiko and Porcupine run up to grab Umbrella Bird as well. Ryder just stands there. Ryder: "Seriously? After all that...Blue Jay finds him? Right in front of his face? Wow." Taters Cafe Everyone is standing in Taters Cafe. They are surrounding Umbrella Bird whom is tied to a chair. It's all dark and there is just one single light for whatever reason. Skylon is continuing to guard his scooter while holding a bat. The camera pans across the main characters from left to right, starting with Ryder, then Raiko, then Skylon, Blue Jay and then Porcupine. They all look really serious too, even Blue Jay and Porcupine... Ryder: "So why are you stalking us?" Umbrella Bird just makes Pterodactyl sounds. Skylon: "Hellooo!!!" Raiko: "Please answer us!" Umbrella Bird continues making weird sounds. Skylon: "Were you trying to steal my scooter like everyone else?" Porcupine: "DO YOU WANT TO REPLACE RYDER, YOU FACEY??" Blue Jay: "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BLUEBERRY PLASTIC???!!!" Blue Jay shoves the bag of blueberry plastic in Umbrella Bird's face. At the sight of the bag, Umbrella Bird makes a really creepy squawking noise, then explodes. Raiko: "Huh?" Ryder bends down and picks up Umbrella Bird's head. A bunch of metal robotic parts fall out of it. Ryder: (Closeup of his face) "Something weird is going on, guys..." Credits (Very serious music, not the normal music) Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39